


You Are Safe With Me, Baby:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abandonment, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, General, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reassurance/Reassurances, Romance, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was not sure of getting into a relationship with Kono, But she reassured him, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*





	You Are Safe With Me, Baby:

*Summary: Danny was not sure of getting into a relationship with Kono, But she reassured him, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

They had a nice romantic evening, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was enjoying life with his new lover, & teammate, Officer Kono Kalakaua, Who has been more than understanding. She knew that he has issues, & one of them is trust, she knew had to work hard to prove herself to him.

 

Danny was worried about problems rising in their relationship, He knew that his past relationships, He got burned, & his lovers burned them too, Some of it had to do with being insecure. The Blond wants someone to love, & to love him.

 

The Happy Couple were done with dessert, & did the cleanup, They were dancing, & having fun. The Former Surfing Pro saw that he was a little bit nervous, so she said this to soothe him, & make him feel better, as they continue to dance.

 

“You know that you are safe with me, Baby, Right ?”, Kono said, as she kissed him, & he nodded in response, as he kissed her back. “I know, Babe, I know”, “You can trust me with your heart, I would never hurt you, I love you”. He kissed her deeply, & said, “I love you too”, & they spent the rest of the time enjoying their evening together.

 

The End.


End file.
